El día de su boda
by Giny Scully
Summary: Drabble - El día en el que Sara Sidle se convirtió en la "Sra. Grissom"


**Disclainer:** "El día de su boda" es un fanfic basado en la serie CSI: Las Vegas. Grissom, Sara y el resto de personajes mencionados son propiedad intelectual de su creador Anthony E. Zuiker, su productor Jerry Bruckheimer y la cadena CBS. Yo no intento violar las leyes de copyright, ni obtengo ningún tipo de remuneración económica por escribir esto.

**Nota de la autora:** Hacia mucho que no escribía uno de estos. De hecho me da la sensación de que va a ser el último, aunque tenga dos wip que me gustaría acabar, porque CSI ya no es lo que era para mi.

Dedicado a todas las GRS del mundo y sobre todo a las que aún estamos por aquí. Porque ser GSR fue algo grande, y haber elegido a estos dos, será una de esas decisiones que defenderemos siempre. Aunque ni siquiera estén en el mismo continente.

**Tipo:** Para todos los públicos, GSR por todos sus lados y con spoilers, !creo!.Bueno, no creo que se puedan considerar ya spoilers. Si lo sigues a ritmo USA nada de lo que cuento aquí será nuevo, si lo ves en España, depende porque con Tele 5 todo es spoilers hasta un año y medio después de que se emitiera por primera vez el capitulo.

**Escrito en mayo de 2010. **

**

* * *

**

**El día de su boda.**

Sara nunca imagino que su boda sería así.

De hecho, ahora que lo piensa nunca imagino su boda. No fue una niña convencional, tampoco fue una adolescente muy normal y como mujer, como mujer fue todo lo rara que se la permitió ser, que la dejaron ser, que pudo ser.

Nunca imagino su boda.

Nunca se vio casándose, ni cuando se vio correspondida por Gil Grissom, el gran amor de su vida.

Nunca pensó que lo suyo acabaría en boda.

No creía que Gil fuera de los que se casaban.

La ciencia pura y el matrimonio estaban enfadados desde 10 segundos después de la muerte del Sr. Curie. De eso sí que estaba segura.

No creía que un papel pudiera afirmar que estaba más o menos enamorada.

No creía que un papel y una tradición arcaica, que se centraba en el principio de que un padre - hombre -, entregaba a su hija a un novio - otro hombre -, para que la cuidara, protegiera y proporcionara alimento para el resto de su vida, fuera a funcionar en su caso. Teniendo en cuenta en primer lugar a su padre, en el cual intentaba no pensar. Y en segundo lugar al hombre al que había decidido tomar como compañero en esta vida, al quién sólo había tardado más de 5 años en convencer para darse una oportunidad.

Sin embargo, cuando esa soleada mañana de otoño Gil Grissom la pidió matrimonio entre abejas y sin anillo de pedida no pudo decir que no. Simplemente no podía decir nada de lo que no dijo.

Le amaba.

La hizo tan feliz.

La petición la hizo tan feliz.

Sabía lo que aquello significaba para alguien tan cerrado como Grissom. Una verdadera declaración de intenciones. De eternidad para los dos. Seguramente ese día, conjuntamente con el día en el que le conoció y en el que se besaron sin vergüenza por primera vez, eran los tres días, hablando de vida personal, más importantes de su vida.

Más que el día de su boda.

Al prometerse tampoco pensó en la boda, no imagino un vestido blando y un convite espectacular, tampoco pensó en un made in Las Vegas. Seguramente por eso no se casaron. Por eso fue pasando el tiempo y nunca escogieron una fecha, o decidieron pedir a Blass que fuera el padrino y al resto del equipo que fueran los testigos.

En el fondo ya habían sido testigos de todo y no se habían dado cuenta de nada.

Habían conseguido ocultar su relación durante más de dos años y sus compañeros no se habían percatado de nada, bueno Greg sí, pero Greg… Tal vez si que la hubiera gustado que Greg estuviera en su boda, y a lo mejor Nick, Nick era tan lindo con ella, y por supuesto Warrick… porque Warrick…

Era tan fácil no darse cuenta de lo que uno puede llegar a perder si no se da prisa en vivir.

En ese momento salía del ayuntamiento de Paris. En un brazo llevaba a Grissom relativamente feliz, o eso parecía, más preocupado por la clase de mañana que por haberse casado. Ella supone que después de haber firmado su baja como CSI para seguirla a Costa Rica, su acta matrimonial no es nada, así que entiende su actitud. Él ya selló su compromiso meses atrás. Con la otra mano Sara sujeta un sagrado papel en el que pone que esta casada con Gil Grissom, tantos años después de haberle invitado a cenar por primera vez con horribles consecuencias, no puede por menos que sonreír. Los testigos han sido el personal laboral del ayuntamiento y la premura de la boda el hecho de que llevan tres meses en Paris y los únicos papeles que les permiten seguir allí son el contrato laboral de Grissom en La Sorbona.

Sara nunca imagino que su boda sería así, ni mucho menos que el motivo sería ese.

Sin embargo, ese ha sido el día de su boda.

FIN


End file.
